Always By Your Side
by ellie-dragonveelaprincess
Summary: Suze is out of college and Jesse is as well. They're living together, pursuing their careers Suze is a fashion designer while Jesse is a doctor. Join them through their first few years of marriage and parenthood. What can happen? A lot. ABANDONED.
1. Happy Birthday!

_Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've put a story up, so I'm gonna do it. My other Mediator fanfic, Deadly Dirty Work, will be on hiatus for some time. Writer's block ... grr._

_**Summary: **Suze is out of college and Jesse is as well. They're living together, pursuing their careers; Suze is a fashion designer while Jesse is a doctor. Join them through their first few years of marriage and parenthood. What can happen? A lot. ;D_

_**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot and the new character, Hannah (who be introduced later in the story) and some others that I'm still thinking of. Everything else belongs to the lovely Meg Cabot._

_**Note: **Set nine or ten years after Twilight. Jesse is 30 and Suze is just turning 26. That should be correct because if I remember correctly, Jesse's four years older than Suze. Tell me if it isn't! I'll highly appreciate it!_

* * *

**Always by Your Side**

**Chapter One: Happy Birthday!**

**(Jesse's POV)**

"Susannah!" I called up the stairs. "It's time to meet your parents already! You know how Andy is!"

Tonight was Susannah's birthday dinner with her family and a few friends and we were going to be late if she didn't hurry up. I was leaning against the staircase impatiently tapping my foot. Susannah was in our bedroom trying to pick out the 'perfect' outfit for the dinner. She knew how Andy, her stepfather, was with family dinners. He hated for somebody to be late.

"I'll be down in a second, Jesse!" Susannah yelled behind the closed door.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. I wasn't in the mood to wait so I got my coat and keys and headed for the door.

"I'll meet you in the car, Susannah!" I yelled as I shut the door, quite annoyed with Susannah at the moment.

Five minutes later Susannah was running to the car looking as beautiful as ever. Her chesnut hair was curled and down to her shoulders, she had put on the locket I gave to her for her twentieth brithday a few years ago around her neck, and diamond stud earrings were in her ears. She was wearing a green turtleneck, black jeans, and her favorite leather boots.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She smiled back and I helped her into the car. I got into the driver's seat and we were soon off for the Ackerman's house to celebrate Susannah's twenty-sixth birthday.

**(Suze's Pov)**

I sighed and looked out the window as Jesse and I drove to my mom and stepdad's. It was around sunset and the sky had a warm orange, pink, and purple glow to it. Sunset was always our favorite time of day; mine and Jesse's. We would always have dates during the sunset and share sweet kisses as the sun would set.

_Le sigh_.

I was pulled out of my daydreaming trance when Jesse pulled up to my mom's house. Like a gentleman, he helped me out of the car. I smiled sweetly at him and took his hand as we walked up to the door.

My mom opened the door and gave me and Jesse quick hugs. "Happy birthday, Susie!" Mom smiled at me. She smiled at Jesse. "Good to see you, Jesse."

"Good to see you, too, Mrs. Ackerman," Jesse smiled.

Mom ushered us in hurriedly just as Andy was setting the food on the table. Jesse and I took seats next to each other and I smelled the food happily as we sat down. Andy smiled at us and went to get the rest of the things needed.

Most everybody else were seated at the table. Mom, Brad, Jake, David, David's girlfriend Shannon, Gina, Adam, CeeCee, Paul, and my half-sisters Destiny and Lianna. I smiled at them and turned my attention to Jesse. He took my hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze along with a smile.

"Ahem, ahem," Andy cleared his throat.

We all looked at him, most of us annoyed and hungry.

"As all of you know, we've gathered here together seeing as it is Suze's twenty-sixth birthday!" Andy said. Everybody cheered, making me blush and hide my red face behind my dark hair.

"Can we just eat already?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hold your horses there, Suze," Andy said. He ran out of the room and came back with a two boxes (one small, one big) and handed them to me. "Happy birthday."

I smiled and opened the smaller box first. Inside were pictures of me and my friends and family over the past couple of years. Everybody each had their own wallet sized picture with me and they all signed a card. I smiled again and set the box aside. I opened the bigger box and was amazed at the beautiful black, pink, and red ball gown inside. The bodice was red with blace lace at the neckline and at the ends of the sleeves (which were all the way to my elbows). The skirt was pink and there were layers of of lace opening in the middle and they were pink and red. The bottom of the dress had the same black lace and was embroidered with red roses. There was supposed to be a Christmas ball coming up and I had been searching for the perfect dress since October.

"Thank you..." I said speechless.

"You're welcome," Mom smiled brightly.

I smiled again and nodded at Andy, signaling that I was ready to eat.

After dinner, we all joked around and danced to the radio. I laughed at Adam's stupidness; he was trying (and failing horribly) to waltz with CeeCee and myself at the same time. The three of us fell to the ground laughing like hyenas. Same old Adam; got to love him.

At ten, Jesse and I were beat. We were in my old room, sitting on the bed, watching some old movies. I just stayed in Jesse's arms, thinking about the night's events. It was so calming in his arms, listening to him whisper Spanish into my ear. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Why are you smiling so much, Susannah?" Jesse asked as the movie credits started rolling.

I laughed and kissed Jesse's cheek. "I'm very, very happy," I said.

"All right then," Jesse sighed.

I looked at Jesse concerned. "What's wrong, Jesse?" I asked.

Jesse shook his head and kissed my forehead softly. "Just thinking, _querida_," he whispered into my hair.

"What about?" I asked.

"Our future," Jesse whispered.

"Oh..." I trailed off.

**(Jesse's POV)**

I wanted so badly to propose to Susannah tonight. We've been together for over nine or ten years, we've both finished college, we're living together in the same apartment (the same _bed_ for goodness sakes!), and everything in our lives were going perfectly. _Why_ couldn't I get the courage to ask her? _Nombre de dios_!

Susannah again noticed my panicky face. She touched my cheek and I was suddenly drawn into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"What's wrong, Jesse?" she whispered.

I shook my head and removed her hand from my cheek. I pulled her out of my embrace and got down on one knee. She gasped when I pulled out a small box with a small engagement ring inside. It had the smallest of diamonds in the middle with two small emeralds surrounding it.

"Susannah, I love you with all my heart," I said, silently, slowly slipping the ring onto her finger. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment to say this. Will you marry me, _querida_?"

She squealed and threw her arms around my neck. I chuckled softly and kissed her hair.

"Is that a yes?" I teased.

"Of course!" Susannah laughed.

* * *

_Okay! There you go. Hope I put in enough fluff. And sorry for not making Jesse's point of views so short. It's hard writing in a guy's point of view! Review _

_Brat_


	2. Having a Little Fun

**Disclaimer: **_I own only the plot and the new characters: Hannah (who will be introduced later in the story), Suze's twin half sisters Destiny and Lianna, and some others that I'm still thinking of. Everything else belongs to the lovely Meg Cabot._

_**AN: **Sorry for taking so long. Writer's bock effing sucks. _

_**Warning:** This chapter contains serious fluff. I may have to change the rating to M. And if I do, I'll edit this chapter to have some good kinkyness. Kay?_

Thank you to all of my reviewers:

**HRH-Ft-Louie**

**kat461**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater**

**Little Tinkerbell Girl**

**Nikkole14**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Having a Little Fun**

**(Suze's POV)**

Jesse and I told my family about the engagement first. Mom was jumping for joy, Andy was beaming, my stepbrothers were happy for me and keeping a close eye on Jesse, and the twins were going on and on about how mcuh they wanted to help. Once the night was over and Jesse and I were on our way home, I was dead beat and just wanted to sleep.

"Susannah?" Jesse asked.

"Hmm, hmm?" I mumbled, barely awake.

"Are you even awake, quierda?" he said.

"No," I mumbled, _really _not in the mood to talk or do anything for that matter.

Jesse shook his head and continued to drive to our apartment silently. By the time we were there, I had fallen asleep. I felt Jesse lift me up into his arms and carry me into our bed. As I fell deeper into my comforting slumber, Jesse held me in his arms and stroked my hair softly, whispering sweet Spanish nothings into my ear.

I woke up in Jesse's arms. My head was resting on his chest and his head on a pillow. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, loving the sound of his heartbeat. After some long and wonderful moments of peace, Jesse slowly woke up. I pretended to be asleep as he stroked my hair. I pretended to slowly wake up and looked into Jesse's eyes with a smile.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Morning," Jesse whispered, quickly kissing me.

"What time is it?" I mumbled once we broke apart.

Jesse checked our alarm clock. "A quarter past seven," Jesse said. "I need to get ready for school and you should get ready for the day."

I groaned and pulled away from Jesse, covering myself up with the sheets and pillows. "I don't wanna," I mumbled into a pillow.

"But you have to, Susannah," Jesse said.

"I don't wanna," I mumbled.

"Fine," Jesse said and began to tickle my through the sheets. I immediately started laughing and tried to get myself untangled from the sheets so I could escape.

"Stop! Stop!" I laughed.

"Not until you get up," Jesse said, laughing and tickling me.

"All right! I surrender!" I laughed.

Jesse stopped tickling me and got out of bed. He walked out of the bedroom into the bathroom just as I untangled myself from the sheets. I groggily and slowly climbed out of bed and trudged out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. No, Jesse and I have _not_ had sex yet (Jesse wants to wait until our honeymoon), but we _have _seen each other naked and have become comfortable with it.

I put some toothpaste on my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth just and just admired a naked Jesse in my mind.

Did I just think that?

Oops, you weren't supposed to know that.

All of a sudden, Jesse opened the shower door and smirked at me. "You know, we could save more water by taking a shower together," he said in that sexy voice of his.

I nearly choked on my toothpaste, but nodded eagerly. I washed out my mouth qiuckly, undressed, and climbed into the shower. Oh, this is gonna be good.

* * *

**(Jesse's POV)**

Once Susannah and I had gotten out of the shower and were getting dressed and occasionally kissed each other passionately, I was making toast, bacon, and eggs. Susannah came up behind me and kissed my cheek, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hi Jesse," she whispered seductively.

"Hello Susannah," I smirked, putting our eggs on our plates. I turned my head around and kissed her lips softly. "Want some breakfast?"

"Well duh," Susannah said, rolling her eyes and taking her plate.

I shook my head and sat across from her. We ate our breakfast in silence, but Susannah kept brushing her foot against my leg. She knew that drove me nuts, but I wasn't giving in. I needed to get to class soon and if I was late, that wouldn't be all too good.

I finished my breakfast and stood. "I have to go, _querida_," I said, kissing Susannah's hair. "I'll see you later this afternoon."

Susannah pouted. "Okay," she pouted.

I chuckled, gathered my things, and left our apartment.

**Five in the Evening**

I walked into my apartment to find Susannah making herself a sandwich in the kitchen. I sneaked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and nuzzled her neck. Susannah jumped at first, but soon gave in, moaning softly.

"How was you day?" Susannah asked, leaning her head into my chest.

"Fine," I said. "You?"

"Fine," Susannah said, closing her eyes. "I told CeeCee and Adam about the engagement and appointed her as my maid of honor. She was exstatic."

"I can imagine," I chuckled.

"I'm sleepy," Susannah mumbled.

"Want me to carry you into bed?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

I nodded and lifted Susannah into my arms honeymoon style. I walked her up the stairs and put into our bed gently. Susanna smiled and pulled me down on top of her and kissed me roughly. I was shocked at first, but ultimately kissed her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and played with the waistband of her jeans as she ran her hands through my hair.

We finally pulled away from each other to breathe and both of us had ragged breath. We panted as we gazed into each other's eyes before going back to kissing each other roughly and passionately. Susannah flipped us over so that she was on top and pulled away. She smirked and lifted my shirt over my head and started nibbling my ear. She was driving me wild and she knew it. She then began trailing kisses down my chest and then licking her way back up.

I groaned and flipped us back over so that I was top and lifted Susannah's shirt and bra off. I started sucking on her neck lightly so I wouldn't leave a mark and trailed trailed kisses down between her breasts. Susannah moaned and shifted under me. I smirked and kissed my way back up and kissed Susannah's lips roughly and passionately again.

This was going to be an interesting night.

_Very_ interesting.

**Eight At Night**

"Have fun?" I asked Susannah, hugging her close to me.

"Yeah," Susannah breathed. "We have to do that more often."

I laughed and kissed her temple. "How's, next week?" I joked.

Susannah hit my shoulder and laughed. "Very funny," she retorted.

"Haha," I said.

Susannah yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Night Jesse."

"Goodnight Susannah."

She smiled and began to fall asleep, her head resting on my bare chest. I watched her sleep peacefully for a few moments before finally falling asleep, thinking of the night before.

* * *

_Did you all like it? I'll put the unrated version in the M section soon. Review babes! It really helps when you do!_

_Brat_


End file.
